


资本下场，恕我难从【227】

by yuanwhwaater



Series: 227 [1]
Category: 227事件, Event 227
Genre: M/M, 金主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanwhwaater/pseuds/yuanwhwaater
Summary: 这篇文章求大家别举报，我就写写我自己的想法，不开车，纯想象，文风偏正经（咳咳，我不会沙雕，卑微）然后发现有侵犯姓名权的风险，决定主角名改为萧站
Relationships: 包养关系 - Relationship, 金主x萧站
Series: 227 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	资本下场，恕我难从【227】

**Author's Note:**

> 我这里有反洗白套路，持续更新……吧？

夜色朦胧，曾经富丽堂皇的庭院如今已破败不堪，斑驳的树影将庭院笼罩，显露出稀稀疏疏的光影。  
  
青色的石阶蔓延进入了庭院的深处，那是月光照不到的地方，似无数的黑暗将其笼罩，隐隐约约的传来了铁链碰撞的声音。  
  
萧站手拽了拽那束缚住他的链子，入手微凉，却不及他心底更凉，今时今日是何时他早已分不太清，只记得当初金主为了压下自己粉丝们惹出来的祸 端付出了不小的代价，在敲开他的门的时候仍带着薄薄的怒意。  
  
“打晕后带走他。”金主似是冷淡地说道，但萧站仍感受到他的语气中带着一丝颤抖。  
  
保镖们走上前，一个人劈晕了他，随后他又落入一个熟悉的怀抱，肖战庆幸着，金主还没有抛弃他，真好。  
  
朦胧间，萧站隐约听见有人在他耳边低语，“抱歉，这次你被太多人看见了，为什么呢，你明明是我一个人的，小东西。”  
  
醒来后便是在这个房子里了，每天有人给他送餐，可他终究不知自己脱离了尘世多久，金主还没出现，萧站不免带上了些许的惶恐，送餐人每天都在变， 可他们却不愿意向他透露一丝风声，金主他，不会真的是，厌了我吧。  
  
萧站颓然地靠在床板上，带着一丝倦意，长久的担心演变成了深深的疲惫。  
  
陡然间，鞋跟摩擦地面的声音传来，冷硬的步伐，一步一步踩在萧站的心上。  
  
萧站的眼睛突然迸发出惊喜的光芒，是金主，金主他来了。  
  
恍然间一个凶狠的吻落在肖战的嘴角，随之传来的是金主愈发冷凝的声音：“小东西，你可知这次为了帮你把#ao3#，#萧站粉丝举报ao3#的话题压下 去我付出了多少代价吗？你打算怎么补偿我，嗯？”  
  
金主的手逐渐伸入萧站的衣料间摸索，细碎的呻吟从他口中溢出：“啊……你怎么这么久才来……啊嗯……那里不行……”  
（以防被举报，拉灯……）  
  
事后，金主在窗边点燃了一支烟，缓缓吸了一口，烟雾涌向庭院，白雾中冷凝的声线再度传来：“土三油那边零点的直播我帮你推掉了，还安排了人帮你 洗白，梁总和另一位女主播都是有手段的，可以让你的热度先不掉，你就算黑红我也会帮你洗成红的。”  
  
“你那个大粉叫做巴南区小兔的，我让人把她的号给拿下来了，你的粉丝的昵称倒是挺称你的嗯，小兔子？小东西。”  
  
“已经在为你准备洗白计划了，你就安心待一段时间，把那些网民搞成对你网络暴力的暴民需要一段时间，相信我，也相信你的粉丝，过段时间你又 可以清清白白的出去了，我再给你找些资源，现阶段那些代言口碑都因为这事掉了，不过没事，都是些小代言，还不是为了你的清清白白打工仔的人 设，之后我肯定给你找个大代言，大使什么的都配不上你。”  
  
难得金主说了那么长的一段话，还是为了自己，萧站感动得泪眼汪汪，晶莹的泪珠似点点星光缀在他的眼角，好一副仕女图美人垂泪的样子。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文和现实无任何关系，纯属脑洞（狗头保命）


End file.
